


Born Yesterday

by hellavenus



Series: high school au's [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, School Dances, buy mystery of venus by hellovenus and winter dream by astro on itunes, can y'all not see how OBVIOUS it is that jinwoo and dongmin are in love smh, stan hellovenus btw, there are a lot of toronto references, there isn't enough jincha on this damn site, they live in toronto, this barely has plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: "I need you to be my boyfriend for five minutes.”“Wait, what?” Dongmin sputters, before Jinwoo is sliding his hand into Dongmin’s hair and pulling him down to his height.“Just go with it. Please?” Jinwoo pleads. Before Dongmin can respond, Jinwoo wraps his arms around Dongmin, and kisses him gently on the lips.





	Born Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this story this afternoon while avoiding my responsibilities and feeling nostalgic about high school. this is just a short fluffy thing, i've been in a writing slump (as usual) so i'm hoping this helps to get me out of it! title is from born yesterday by hollerado ♡

Dongmin is a great dancer, he always has been. His parents put him into dance classes when he was young, and he flourished. He loves contemporary dancing, loves tango; he even knows a bit of ballet. What Dongmin Lee doesn’t like, though, is school dances.

 

Dongmin could have spent his Friday night studying, or if he was feeling really adventurous, watching that anime Joshua recommended earlier during Band. Instead, he’s leaning against a cool cement wall, under a string of dollar store Christmas lights, sipping punch that tastes off.

 

“I can’t believe you even came.” Bin says, sliding up to Dongmin and bumping their shoulders together. Dongmin huffs in annoyance, and frowns at the crease in his jacket his best friend makes. “Did momma Lee force you out of the house?”

 

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “Why else would I be here? She thinks I’ve been studying too much and wanted me to go out and be a _real teen_.” He says the last part with finger quotations. Bin laughs and nudges Dongmin again.

 

“Than be a real teen and dance with me. Or dance with Doyeon; she’s been starring at you for the past half hour.”

 

“Has she?” Dongmin asks, before looking around the auditorium. The room is decorated with fairy lights and fake plants, and is supposed to resemble a ‘night under the stars’ (Dongmin just thinks it looks cheap). When his eyes meet Doyeon’s, the freshman girl looks away, before giggling excitedly to her group of friends. “I didn’t notice.”

 

Bin scoffs. “Whatever. I’m going back out,” Bin gestures to the dance floor. “Johnny promised me he’d play Gasolina soon. And you know I don’t sit down during Gasolina.”

 

Dongmin remembers how only last week, Bin stood on Dongmin’s bed and ‘twerked’ along to the song at full volume. He shudders, and pushes his best friend towards the dance floor.

 

“Go! Be a nuisance out there. I’m fine right here.” Dongmin says, before taking a long drink from his cup of punch.

 

Bin smirks. “Careful with that, I can’t remember which punchbowl I put vodka in.”

 

Before Dongmin can yell, Bin runs towards the dance floor, laughing. Dongmin watches Bin grab the hand of Jungkook, a senior who’s had a crush on Bin since Dongmin and him entered high school three years ago, and starts dancing.

 

Free from his exhausting best friend (more like the child Dongmin never wanted), Dongmin continues to people watch. He knows he probably looks weird, but while looking around the auditorium, he sees other students leaning against walls and talking quietly amongst themselves, so Dongmin hopes he just looks like he’s too cool to dance, not too shy.

 

A song he really likes begins to play, and Dongmin bobs his head along to the music. He starts singing along quietly to himself, and doesn’t notice the boy that comes and stands close beside him. The boy coughs to get his attention, and Dongmin jumps. He looks down to see Jinwoo Park, also a junior like him, smiling up at him. Dongmin is about to ask what Jinwoo needs when the blond slides his hand across Dongmin’s shoulders, and turns Dongmin so he’s facing Jinwoo.

 

“What are you-”?

 

“I need you to do me a favour. It’s not that big! Well, okay, it’s kind of weird? But not big.” Jinwoo says nervously, and looks around the room quickly.

 

Dongmin’s eyes widen in curiosity. “Um, maybe? What do you need?”

 

Jinwoo seems to spot someone, because he’s quickly turning back to Dongmin and pushing himself closer to the taller boy. “Awesome! I owe you one. I need you to be my boyfriend for five minutes.”

 

“Wait, what?” Dongmin sputters, before Jinwoo is sliding his hand into Dongmin’s hair and pulling him down to his height.

 

“Just go with it. Please?” Jinwoo pleads. Before Dongmin can respond, Jinwoo wraps his arms around Dongmin, and kisses him gently on the lips. Dongmin freezes. He hadn’t kissed anyone since that one game of spin the bottle at the party Bin dragged him along to during sophomore year. Trying to remember what he’s seen in movies (and seen from the couples at their school), Dongmin rests his hands on Jinwoo’s waist. Jinwoo doesn’t deepen the kiss, and neither does Dongmin. But it does last for longer than any of Dongmin’s previous kissing attempts. Jinwoo’s lips are a little rough, but Dongmin doesn’t find that he minds.

 

The kiss only ends when Jinwoo is pulled back from Dongmin. Dongmin, still in a bit of a trance from the kiss, shakes his head to focus himself. He looks up at Jinwoo, who has slid his hand into Dongmin’s. Jinwoo is smiling at the girl that pulled him off, and Dongmin knows that the girl is Doyeon’s best friend, Yoojung.

 

“See, Yoojungie? I told you I was here with my boyfriend. I wasn’t trying to blow you off or anything, but I’m in a relationship.” Jinwoo says, smiling innocently at her.

 

Yoojung scoffs. “Since when! I’ve never seen you two talk before, and Dongmin likes Doyeon!”

 

Dongmin blinks. “Um, no I don’t? She’s just my lab partner.”

 

Yoojung crosses her arms angrily. “Whatever. That still doesn’t explain _this_.” She gestures to where Dongmin and Jinwoo are holding hands, and Dongmin instinctively holds Jinwoo’s hand tighter.

 

Jinwoo laughs nervously, and looks up to Dongmin. “Um, we’ve just wanted to keep it on the DL. Only our friends really know right now.”

 

Dongmin nods. “And I haven’t told my family I’m bisexual yet, so I wanted to wait and tell them before making our relationship public.” Dongmin doesn’t know why he’s saying this; he _has_ been struggling with working up the courage to tell his family about his sexuality for a few years now, but it's only something he talks about with Bin. But from his experience with Doyeon, Dongmin assumes Yoojung has been trying to get together with Jinwoo for a while, so Dongmin wants to make their story believable so the younger girl backs off.

 

Yoojung narrows her eyes, and looks between the two for a long moment. Eventually, she lets out a sigh of defeat. “Fine. I’ll take it.” She turns her attention to Jinwoo, and smiles sweetly. “But when you two break up, you know where to find me.”

 

She winks, and stands up straighter, before walking back to her friends. Dongmin watches her, and see’s that Doyeon is starring at them in shock. He stifles a laugh, before turning back to Jinwoo.

 

“Now what?” Dongmin asks.

 

Jinwoo uses his free hand to push his hair back. “Well, if we stay here, they’ll probably just watch us the whole time to see how we act with each other.” He looks up at Dongmin, “Did you want to stay for the rest of the dance? You didn’t look like you were having a blast earlier, but if I’m wrong, we can-“

 

“Do you want to leave the dance? If you want us to leave I am 100% okay with leaving.” Dongmin says. Jinwoo laughs and nods.

 

“Please! I love Johnny, but if I have to hear another LMFAO song I swear to god.”

 

Dongmin laughs. “Right! They stopped being cool like 5 years ago, he needs a better playlist.”

 

“I tried offering to help him; my friend Minhyuk and I are on the dance committee so we were hoping we could find someone else to DJ, but here we are.” Jinwoo says, before gesturing up to the senior boy, who was currently dancing along to the early 2010’s song he was playing.

 

Dongmin laughs, and Jinwoo grins up at him. Jinwoo removes his arm from around Dongmin’s shoulder, and offers his hand. Dongmin takes it, and lowers his head to try and hide his blushing face.

 

While walking towards the exit, Dongmin makes eye contact with Bin. Bin, who was just dancing with the Eunbi’s, stops abruptly and gapes at his friend. Bin’s eyes widen comically, and he starts to walk towards Dongmin. Trying not to let Jinwoo notice, Dongmin uses his free hand to make a ‘go back’ motion. Bin nods in understanding, and starts dancing with the girls again. Before he’s out of Dongmin’s line of vision, Dongmin sees Bin smirk. Dongmin can definitely feel his face and neck heating up now.

 

They have to walk past Yoojung, Doyeon, and their friends to exit the auditorium. Yoojung openly stares, while Doyeon at least tries to look casual. Dongmin can’t help but laugh. When they’re out of the dance, their principal stops them.

 

“Leaving already?” Principal Alice asks. “Once you leave, you can’t come back in.”

 

Jinwoo nods. “We’re going to get something to eat and head home. Dongmin here is getting tired.” Jinwoo nods his head towards Dongmin, and the taller boy feigns a yawn. Principal Alice smiles at them softly, before moving back so they can leave the school.

 

Once outside, Dongmin takes in a big breath of fresh air. “Finally.”

 

Jinwoo laughs, and steers them towards the sidewalk that would bring them off school grounds and on to the main street. Their high school was located downtown, so they were close to lots of shops and restaurants. Dongmin usually stayed on campus for lunch, but on the rare days that he was caught up in his school work and his teachers had nothing extra to give him, Dongmin and Bin would go out to eat; usually for pizza or sushi.

 

Dongmin and Jinwoo walk in comfortable silence, and Dongmin can’t help but notice the weight of Jinwoo’s hand in his. He doesn’t want to be the first to pull away, though. He thinks their five minutes of fake dating has got to be up, but if Jinwoo hasn’t noticed, he’ll wait for the blond to tell him he’s done his part in the favour Jinwoo asked of him (Dongmin also doesn’t mind holding hands; it’s a lot nicer than he thought it would be).

 

Once they’re off the school grounds, Jinwoo turns to face Dongmin. “Do you actually want to get something to eat? Or did you have other plans for the night?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head quickly, and Jinwoo smiles. “No, I was probably just going to go home after this.”

 

Jinwoo grins, and Dongmin feels himself go soft at the sight of Jinwoo’s toothy smile. The blonde’s eyes crinkle up and his entire face brightens. “Cool! There’s a really good KBBQ place not far from here.” Without letting go of Dongmin’s hand, Jinwoo leads the way. They talk about school a bit, and Jinwoo elaborates more on being a part of the dance committee. Dongmin learns that Jinwoo is also on student council, and is a member of a lot of the art clubs.

 

Dongmin tells Jinwoo about the math team he and Bin are apart of, and to Dongmin’s relief, Jinwoo doesn’t laugh at him like most people do, but instead asks him questions about it and seems genuinely interested. Once they arrive at the restaurant, Dongmin is feeling good about him self, and is surprised at how much he’s enjoying spending time with Jinwoo. Dongmin isn’t a loner; he has a pretty big group of friends and is well liked by most. But other than Bin, and Dongmin’s ninth grade neighbour, Sanha, Dongmin usually prefers his own company. But as Jinwoo steals a piece of beef off Dongmin’s plate and smiles at him playfully, Dongmin can’t help but smile back and feel _happy_.

 

“So,” Jinwoo starts, while resting his chopsticks on his plate. “Why were you at the dance tonight? Not that I’m not glad you were, because I am! But you don’t really seem like the high school dance type.”

 

Dongmin blushes. “Honestly? My mom made me go. I told her I was going to get ahead on reading for English, and she told me I wasn’t allowed and I had to go out.”

 

Jinwoo laughs, “Really? Did she threaten to ground you if you stayed home?”

 

Dongmin shakes his head. “I’m going to sound like such a nerd-“

 

“Oh, I already know you’re a nerd.” Jinwoo teases.

 

Dongmin laughs. “She told me she would take my textbooks away so I couldn’t study.”

 

Jinwoo’s jaw drops. “Really? That’s harsh. I think grounding you would have been letting you off easier.”

 

“Right?” Dongmin says, playing along. “I don’t think I could make it an entire two days without studying, so I had to do what I had to do to keep my textbooks safe and sound on my text and ready for my disposal.”

 

Jinwoo shakes his head. “Weirdo.” He smiles at Dongmin, and Dongmin smiles back. They look at each other for a few moments, just smiling, but their waiter asking if they’re ready for the bill breaks the comfortable silence.

 

“I’m good to go, are you?” Jinwoo asks, and Dongmin nods.

 

The waitress, Jessica, nods. “Should I bring two bills back?”

 

Before Jinwoo could say yes, Dongmin shakes his head. “No, one is fine.” The waitress nods, before leaving them to prepare their bill.

 

Jinwoo nudges Dongmin with his foot, and Dongmin softens at the shy smile the blond gives him. “You didn’t have to do that. But thank you.”

 

Dongmin shrugs. “We didn’t get to go on any dates during our five minute romance, so I thought I should make up for it.”

 

Jinwoo laughs, big and bright, and Dongmin grins back. When the bill is paid, Dongmin and Jinwoo walk back out to the main street. It’s almost 10pm, but downtown is alive and busy as always.

 

“Do you have to be home soon?” Dongmin asks, and Jinwoo shakes his head.

 

“I usually have to stay late after dances to clean up, so my parents wont be expecting me for a few more hours. Do you?” Jinwoo asks.

 

“I do, but my mom will probably be excited if I’m home late.” Jinwoo laughs, but Dongmin pulls out his phone to tell his mom anyways. When he’s done, he looks around them. “Now what?”

 

“Want to just walk? We’ll pass a bunch of subway stations, so when it gets too late we can hop on the train and go back home.” Jinwoo says, and Dongmin nods. They start walking, and Dongmin is tempted to hold Jinwoo’s hand.

 

“What station do you live near?” Dongmin asks instead.

 

“Lawrence! And then I take a bus.”

 

“Oh really? I’m at Eglinton. I can just ride up with you if you want.” Dongmin says, and Jinwoo smiles.

 

“Wow, you bought me dinner _and_ you’re going to take me home? I’m glad I chose you as my five minute boyfriend.” Jinwoo says teasingly, and Dongmin blushes.

 

“Why did you? Ask me, I mean?” Dongmin asks. It’s getting colder out, and Dongmin watches Jinwoo pull his jacket tighter on his body.

 

“You were the first person I saw that wasn’t with anyone. After I told Yoojung I didn’t want to date her because I was already dating someone, the first thing she asked was where they were. I looked around the room and I saw you alone, so I just winged it and prayed that you would go along.” Jinwoo says, laughing lightly. “I was happy it was you, though. If we’re being honest, I’ve always thought you were cute.”

 

Dongmin’s eyes widen. “Me? Really?”

 

Jinwoo laughs. “Is that so hard to believe?”

 

Dongmin shrugs. “I guess not? I mean, I don’t think I’m ugly or anything, but…I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

 

Jinwoo nods. “I get it, don’t worry. But trust me, you’re very cute.” Jinwoo smiles cheekily at Dongmin, and Dongmin can feel himself heating up once again. Jinwoo reaches up, and pokes Dongmin’s now warm cheeks. “It’s really easy to make you blush.”

 

“Don’t point it out!” Dongmin whines, while swatting Jinwoo’s hand around. The blond boy laughs brightly.

 

Dongmin and Jinwoo walk and talk for a while longer, and end up losing track of time. It’s very late when they get onto the subway, and even at the late hour the subway is packed tight with people. Dongmin and Jinwoo stand close together, and share a pole to hold on to for support. The subway lurches, and Dongmin is pushed into Jinwoo, who wraps his arm around the taller boy to steady him. Dongmin doesn’t even have to ask; he knows the smile Jinwoo is wearing is from how easily the blond makes Dongmin blush. When the train arrives two stops before Jinwoo’s, Jinwoo takes out his phone.

 

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but I think we get along really well and I’d really like to hang out with you more. At school and outside school, if that’s okay with you.”

 

Dongmin smiles softly, and takes Jinwoo’s phone. “I’d like that.” Dongmin types in his name and number, then hands the phone back to Jinwoo.

 

The robotic voice of the subway announces that Lawrence Station is next. Jinwoo, who still had his arm around Dongmin, brings it back to his side.

 

“Thank you again for dinner. And for being my fake boyfriend.”

 

Dongmin grins. “Anytime. I’ll talk to you later?”

 

Jinwoo nods, and smiles back at Dongmin. The subway comes to a stop, and the doors slide open. When Jinwoo is outside, he waves to Dongmin, and doesn’t stop waving until the train has pulled away and Dongmin is out of sight.

 

Dongmin laughs quietly to himself, and doesn’t try to hide his smile. When he gets to his stop, he happily walks off the train, and makes his way out of the station. Before he can get far, though, he feels his cell phone vibrate twice. He digs for it in his pants pocket, and his smile widens when he sees it’s from a new number. The first text is the message he sent himself from Jinwoo’s phone, so he would have the blonde’s number. The second is a new message, and Dongmin thinks Jinwoo must have sent it the moment he got cell phone service when he got off the train.

 

_Are you busy tomorrow? I think I might need a boyfriend for five minutes again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it ♡ comments and kudos are always appreciated! ship jincha, the best underrated ship of them all °◡° 
> 
> the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a37nKM4TSc4) that plays that dongmin likes is the same song that the fic is named after. i thought the lyrics matched the theme of the story well ′◡‵


End file.
